Esperando en un Cafe
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo esto no es un buen summary , RxR me empieza a gustar la pareja, para gabz Happy New Year


**Esperando en un café**

Hio Ivanov

Este fic es para cerrar este año, y empezar uno nuevo (espero que me vaya bien)

Además para decirles que tendrán luego una sorpresita con I want

Sin mas me despido dejándoles este fic y deseándoles un feliz año nuevo

En realidad no sabia que pareja hacer, y aunque en si no de mucho sobre ellos, pues me aventure y decidí hacer un Robert Jurgen (Majestics) y Raúl Fernández (Dinastía F) espero sea de su agrado y en especial del tuyo **GabZ**

* * *

Aquí estoy, sentado en esta cafetería, esperando a que aparezca. Sentado en un rincón poco iluminado y menos concurrido, donde puedo tomarme tranquilamente el café sin ser molestado y con una vista sin obstáculos hacia la entrada.

¡Se que el odia los lugares concurridos!. No le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente. Al menos hoy hay menos gente que otros días, eso me alivia un poco. Pero todo cobra significado si es por él.

Treinta minutos y no ha aparecido, se está atrasando un poco. El suele ser puntual y llegar siempre a la misma hora, todos los días. Y yo, igual que siempre, aquí lo espero, para deleitarme la vista con su presencia. Presencia sublime, que obliga a todas las miradas a seguirlo a donde vaya. Siempre he pensado que en realidad hay personas que nacen con ese don.

Con ese carisma. Todos los aquí presentes, lo quieren y aprecian. Y se de muchos y muchas que al igual que yo, lo esperan simplemente para verlo o saludarlo. Y como no, si a pesar de todo eso muchas solo lo buscan por interés ¬¬, porque no esta de menos decirlo es Robert Jurgen de quien estamos hablando

Y soy tan cobarde, que ni siquiera me atrevo a demostrarle algún interés, incluso así esté seguro de que ya muchos sepan que el motivo de mi espera diaria es él, incluso julia que no para de alentarme a dar el siguiente paso. Yo sencillamente me hago el desentendido y sigo con disimulo, esperándolo.

Yo soy todo lo opuesto a él, quizá por eso me guste tanto. Soy una persona muy timida [n0n. Puedo pasar fácilmente inadvertido y soy algo torpe en las relaciones interpersonales como en el beyblade. En síntesis: no soy carismático ni llamo la atención (ja eso cre el). No me estoy quejando, solo explico como soy. A veces no me gusta, pero por lo general, estoy conforme. Mi espíritu es alegre. Pero al igual que todo el mundo necesito a alguien solo para mi. Alguien con quien sentirme completo y no necesitar de nadie mas.

Quizá pueda ser él... es posible...

Finalmente aparece: un Dios (y que dios º¬º ) apareciendo humildemente por aquella puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos . Definitivamente tiene que ser él...

Con su espléndida sonrisa ilumina el lugar. Una sonrisa hermosa y sencilla. Se le ve un poco contrariado, parece que se le hizo difícil llegar, pero se nota su felicidad de por fin habar llegado a su destino.

Se sacude un poco su cabello, está húmeda. ¡¡Es cierto¡¡ha estado lloviendo!! Y no me había dado cuenta, que tonto fui al no darme cuenta. Cierra el paraguas y lo recuesta en una pared cercana a la puerta, donde igualmente, reposan otros.

Una de las meseras, (anie, la conozco bien es amiga de mi hermana), se acerca y lo saluda afectuosamente -muy afectuosamente para mi gusto- y él le corresponde, mientras yo me muero de los celos, cosa que, naturalmente, no demuestro.

La chica le facilita una toalla con la cual sacude un poco mas su cabello, y la pasa suavemente por su abrigo. Parece un niño secándose después de jugar bajo la lluvia, es adorable.

Hay muchas chicas en el local, con sus miradas fijas en él; unas disimuladas otras no tanto. En esos pocos minutos que habían transcurrido desde que entró, se había convertido en el centro de atracción, y yo, tratando de restarle importancia, trato de continuar con mi café, a pesar de que hace rato se ha acabado.

-Otro capuchino, por favor – ¡¡Es el colmo!!. La chica me ignora, solo para verlo _"vamos yo haría lo mismo, si no fuera tan como soy..."_

–Discúlpame!! –Llamo su atención- Me puede traer otro capuchino, si?? –La chica me sonríe apenada y sonrojada me ofrece una disculpa, corre a servir el café y me lo trae inmediatamente, solo para seguir en donde estaba: apreciando a aquel chico.

Comienzo a molestarme. Todos mantienen su atención fija en él. Lo devoran con la mirada. Todos quieren algo de él. Y lo que me molesta más aún, es que yo soy igual a ellos, yo también quiero algo de él: tan solo lo quiero a él.

Ahora se encuentra hablando con un grupo de chicas que se le acercaron para saludarlo y hablar un rato con él. Animadamente, él habla con ellas, mientras se saca el abrigo mojado y lo deja reposando en una silla. Esto si me hace reaccionar.

Su cuerpo es perfecto y puede adivinarse su anatomía, incluso por encima de sus ropas. Es casi un modelo, dios quien diga que jugar beyblade no hace cuerpo se equivoca, su altura, su porte, su gracia. Su pecho, amplio, firme y masculino, su abdomen plano y bien formado, sus piernas, contorneadas y fuertes, y ni hablar de lo que hay entre ellas... ¡¡Mejor no sigo!! _"¡¡mira hacia arriba¡¡mira hacia arriba!!",_ mejor desvío la mirada... mi rostro y mi cuerpo me delatan _"menos mal que estoy sentado..."_

Cuando me tranquilizo, noto que ha comenzado a moverse. Parece que se dirige a la barra, donde llegan y se distribuyen los pedidos, donde esta la caja registradora, los cafés y por supuesto, donde estoy yo.

Se ha librado muy educadamente, como tal caballero que es de aquellas chicas

Robert, y se dirige hacia acá. Mi corazón late rápidamente y se me hace muy difícil disimular. Parece que busca algo o a alguien. Me deprimo un poco y me hundo en mi asiento. ¡¡Mi maldita timidez y mi forma de ser!!

Lentamente levanto la vista de nuevo y ya muy cerca de mi se encuentra él. Me está viendo y me ofrece una de sus mas amplias y radiante sonrisa. Se detiene junto a mi y se sienta en el banco, a mi lado.

-Hola bonito –me dice. Me enojo con el, aunque realmente en el fondo esté feliz de verlo.

-¡¡Te he dicho que no me digas así¡¡Y menos en público robert!! –le muestro mi rostro enojado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes...-

-No se como, si tengo rato esperando por ti.-

-¿Un café? –Interrumpe la misma camarera de antes, esta vez muy pendiente de sus clientes _"babas"_

-No gracias –Responde cortésmente y viendo como, frustrada, la chica se retira.

-¿Eres muy popular no? -le comento molesto.

-No seas así. No quiero que te pongas así. Está lloviendo y se me hizo tarde. Salí tarde, Jhonny empezó que querría otra jugada de ajedrez, enrique no paraba de decir que si los dejaba venir a el y a Oliver con nosotros, pero logré quitármelos de encima rápido para tener libre el fin de semana, para estar solo contigo.-

-Hmmp –Me alegra su respuesta, pero no se lo demuestro.

-No me respondas así. Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer ¿no me lo agradeces¡¡eres cruel!! –me replica simulando llanto, lo que hace que me apene aún más. Le gusta mucho llamar la atención por encima de todo y sabe que así cederé fácilmente.

-¡¡Esta bien!! Deja ya eso. Anda ¡ya!, te creo, te creo, pero ¡deja de hacer eso!, todos nos ven...-

-¡Me encanta verte así!, tienes la cara roja... –me dice sonriendo al tiempo que se acerca a mi oreja– justo como cuando estamos juntos y llegas...-

-¡Ya basta! –le interrumpo gritando, al mismo tiempo que me alejo de él y ahora sí están todas las miradas sobre nosotros, y él lo único que hace es reírse, y yo, rojo hasta las orejas.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas ¡y menos aquí! –le respondo bajito, evadiendo su mirada.

-Ya, tranquilízate, no te digo nada mas. Eres muy tímido y reservado. Disfruta mas de tu vida "conmigo por supuesto". Acaso no te gusta saber lo feliz que soy contigo?? –Esta vez me habla pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No es eso, es que este no es lugar para hablar de esas cosas, y...-

-¡¡Y nada!!. Cualquier lugar es bueno, y además te lo estoy diciendo a ti solamente, y no a medio mundo, como me gustaría.

Volteo asustado, y lo miro directamente a los ojos, nervioso y con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. A pesar de que lo quiero mucho, me estremece su forma de ser...

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. Sé que te molestaría. –Sonríe melancólicamente.

-Lo siento... –Esta vez soy yo quien se disculpa. _"vamos si sabes que no hablo en serio quisiera que todos supieran que eres solo mió robert"_

-¿Por qué lo sientes? No te preocupes, Comprendo que es tu forma de ser. –Y allí está esa hermosa sonrisa que no lo abandona, y continua.– También entiende, que ésta es mi forma de ser. Que estoy tan enamorado de ti que quiero gritárselo a todo el mundo, quiero que todos lo sepan. –

-¡Tonto! La única persona que lo necesita saber, ya lo sabe y esta feliz de saberlo. –Esta vez, soy yo quien le regala una sonrisa. Además es mejor, si la gente se entera no dejaria de perseguirnos o tratar de inventar cosas, como le pasaban a enrique y Oliver cuando dijeron que era pareja

-Pues entonces, eso es suficiente para mi!! –Dice determinado– ¡¡Me encanta tu sonrisa!!, es hermosa.-

"_No tanto como la tuya"_ pienso, pero me reservo el comentario.

–Vámonos de aquí. Hace mucho frío. Estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es llegar a la casa y descansar entre tu cuerpo y sobre todo entre tus piernas...-

-¡¡Siempre tienes que ser así!!. –Le pregunto simulando enojo.

-¡Sip! –Me responde como niño travieso.

Se levanta y se va despidiendo de todos. Recoge su abrigo y su paraguas. Afuera sigue lloviendo. Lo alcanzo en la puerta, la abre, me deja pasar y lo espero afuera, bajo el techo de la cafetería. Luego me sigue, paraguas en mano. Me abraza y nos vamos caminando a nuestro hogar, tras las miradas envidiosas de muchas chicas del local.

Y pienso, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor, que definitivamente ha valido la pena la espera.

* * *

Bueno eso a sido todo por este año...Deseándoles lo mejor para el siguiente

Y que el 8 de enero haya o no reviews suficientes...Esta escritora publicara el final de I want

Que? Yo también merezco mi regalo de cumple n0n...Y quiero que lo disfruten conmigo


End file.
